Abdication
by DarkFireGeneral
Summary: "There is no possible way for us to stay together." That was Dana Iclucia's scarlet vision. But that was in another world. Who's to say that things couldn't go differently in this new world? End game spoilers for Lacrimosa of Dana.


**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've written anything. First, some disclaimers: I do not own Ys. If I did, then you can be damn sure I wouldn't have ended Lacrimosa of Dana the way it ended. I've also only ever played Lacrimosa of Dana. I know a little about the other games, but not much. I tried to make it so this story could possibly fit into the existing canon, but since I've never played any of the other games I don't know how well I did. This is intended just as a one shot, since I absolutely HATE the way Dana got treated at the end of the game and needed to try to at least make something I can pretend is canon to give her some happiness.**

 **I don't claim to be a particularly good writer. I do okay, but I definitely have my share of weaknesses. I'm better at video game stories, where there is no reason to describe any kind of setting or appearances, since those are right there for you. I also am not super great at the whole "show don't tell" thing sometimes. In video games it's easier, since short of expository narrative dumps most things are show, but in writing it's a bit harder for me. If you have suggestions for how I can improve please leave them in a kind manner, and I will do my best to make those changes so this is a more pleasant read. There is a depressing lack of Ys VIII fanfictions on this site, so I want the few that are here to be as enjoyable to read as they can be.**

 **Lastly, as I stated earlier, I absolutely HATE how the game ended. I HATE what happened to Dana. I get that she couldn't be with Adol because it would mess up other entries in the series, but I wish they could have just stopped the Lacrimosa and had Dana go with Thanatos and Ricotta or Laxia before eventually joining Adol. She's too wonderful of a character for them to just scrap like they did. Plus, how horrible was her life? She watched everything she loved be ripped away from her, then had it happen a second time so she could manage the very thing that destroyed her people. That freaking sucks! I needed to write this so I can at least pretend something good happened to her so she can get some happiness. That's why I didn't want to change the canon story and wrote this instead. If I were in charge of the story it would have ended with her getting to explore the world with some of the people she grew to love. I intend for this to be a one shot, but I have no issues writing a few more chapters. If I do, then they would just be a series of one shots in no particular order (after this first chapter, that is). If enough people want more, then I'll write more. Anyway, sorry for that massive dumb. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Adol Christin had left the Isle of Seiren. He'd had many wonderful adventures since then, but throughout all of it he couldn't stop thinking of her. No matter how much time passed or what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was always there, always gnawing at his thoughts. Dana Iclucia, the last Maiden of the Great Tree, now Goddess of Evolution. Together they had successfully stopped the Lacrimosa; the destruction of mankind. In doing so they had awakened Maia, the Earth Goddess, and ushered in the destruction of the planet.

Whoops.

Luckily, Dana had thought quickly, and combined the collective will to live of every species to have ever faced a Lacrimosa with the natural power of the Earth Goddess to recreate a new world with an almost identical history to the one she and Adol accidentally destroyed. The only difference was that she was erased from the world's history to become the Goddess of Evolution, erasing her from everyone's thoughts. Well, everyone except Adol Christin. He remembered her, and after meeting the Earth Goddess herself some of his companions had their memories of Dana restored. They said goodbye to her, and left the Isle of Seiren behind.

That was three years ago, and still Adol could not stop thinking about her. That wonderful, kind, beautiful girl. Dogi, Adol's best friend, had noticed that Adol hadn't been the same since leaving. Adol told Dogi the story of what happened, so Dogi knew, but without his memories of Dana Dogi couldn't fully understand just how much she had meant to Adol.

Three years, and not a day had gone by where he didn't think about her, where he didn't miss her. None of that time seemed to help. If anything, in fact, the time apart had only served to make him feel worse.

After three years, Adol Christin had fallen into a severe depression. He lacked the desire to do anything. Even adventuring had lost its luster. Dogi did what he could to help Adol, but after a while he had to accept the facts.

The Adol Christin he knew was gone.

"Hey, Adol," Dogi called out. Dogi was a big man with short blue hair. Dogi was incredibly powerful. He fought Primordials – ancient creatures with incredibly strong hides – with his bare hands, and won. Dogi loved adventure, and stuck with Adol because he knew that fun things happened around Adol.

But the recent few weeks were an exception. Adol had lost all desire to explore, and retired to a cabin he had found deep in the woods, away from people. He just wanted to be alone and do nothing. It was strange, actually. He had never before felt this way. All his life he craved adventure and excitement. But not anymore. Adol thought it was best that he just be alone.

Dogi, on the other hand, disagreed. Dogi refused to let Adol mope about by himself, so he followed him to his cabin and decided to stay with him and try to help him get through his funk.

Adol replied to Dogi by lifting his head and turning towards his best friend. Adol hadn't even bothered to get out of bed that day.

"You gotta get up and eat something," Dogi said. Adol just shrugged in response.

Dogi sighed. "Here, how about you get up out of bed, eat something, and then come walk around with me for a bit? After that, I'll let you do whatever you feel like, okay?"

Adol waited for a minute before sighing and saying "Alright."

Adol got up, haphazardly tossed on some pants and a shirt, and grabbed a mango. He quickly ate the mango and got up, ready to go walk with Dogi, for whatever good that'll do. He didn't bother voicing his concerns about walking being a waste of time, though, since he knew that Dogi wouldn't listen. So he just decided to go along with it and get it over with.

* * *

"Dana, what's wrong?" Sarai asked. Sarai was a tall woman with dark hair streaked with white. She was one of the Wardens of Evolution: a group of people who helped Dana as the Goddess of Evolution.

Dana, a blue haired girl with what looked like blue leaves growing on her, jolted. "N-nothing," she replied.

Sarai sighed. "Dana, you've never been very good at lying. Becoming a goddess didn't change that."

"Ahahaha," Dana laughed weakly. "I guess I was just distracted."

"Dana, you've been distracted for the last three years," Sarai said.

"N-no I haven't!" Dana protested. "I've been doing my best to fulfill my role as the Goddess of Evolution!"

"Yes, you have been trying," Sarai said. "But whenever you think you're alone you always space out. I've even seen you start crying a few times."

Dana laughed sheepishly. "Nothing gets by you, huh," she said.

"Dana, talk to me. We can't have a distracted, mopey goddess. Your role is too important for you to be so unfocused."

Dana sighed. "I miss him, Sarai. I miss him so much."

"Adol?"

Dana nodded. "I can't stop thinking about him. I know I only knew him for a little while, but in that short time I felt like I could trust him completely. I felt like he understood me better than anyone."

"It sounds to me like you're in love," Sarai said.

Dana blushed. "S-sarai!"

"Give me some time, I have an idea of how to help you. In the meantime, please try to stay focused?"

"I- Okay, I'll try my best," Dana replied. Sarai grinned and walked away.

* * *

Dogi and Adol were walking through a forest. Neither of them said anything for a while. Adol didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything.

"Adol," Dogi eventually said, "you can't keep living like this. I get that ya miss her, but this isn't healthy."

Adol sharply turned towards Dogi. "Do you think I want to feel this way? Do you really think I want to give up on adventures and just mope around a cabin in the middle of the woods? I don't, Dogi. I don't want to forget her, but I wish I could stop thinking about her. I wish I could remember her, respect her, but still be able to move on. I thought I would be fine; I was fine for a couple of years, but the more and more I think about her the more and more I feel like I should have done something to save her. She suffered so much, she deserves a break. She deserves to be able to live a normal life."

"Adol, there have been a ton of girls that you've just tossed aside because of the call of adventure, why not do that to this one?"

Adol sighed. "If you could remember her, you wouldn't need to ask me that. She was – is – the most amazing person I've ever met, and because I wasn't smart enough she has to suffer."

Dogi was quiet for a moment. "Adol, I don't know what happened, but I do know you. There's no way it's in any way your fault. I know you did everything you could to save her, because that's who you are."

Adol sighed. "Dogi, I appreciate you saying that, I really do, but it doesn't change this pain and regret I feel."

"Is there any way to see her again?" Dogi asked. "Talking to her might help you feel better. Or at least get some closure."

* * *

Dana had been crying. She made a stupid decision and decided to watch Adol for a bit. What she saw broke her heart. Adol had lost the will to live on, all because of her. All because she was selfish and didn't tell anyone else what would happen. She knew that someone would have had to become the new God of Evolution, but she refused to tell anyone. She didn't want them to worry. But because of that selfish desire she made Adol suffer. She should have told them what needed to happen! She had time, she could have told them and saved Adol from all the pain he was feeling!

When Sarai returned she found her goddess weeping. "Dana, what happened?" Sarai asked, concerned.

"Sarai, I took a quick peak at Adol's life, and because of me he's lost the will to do anything!" Dana said. Tears began streaming down her face again.

"Dana, please stop crying," Sarai said.

"Sarai, I ruined his life!" Dana exclaimed.

"But I know a way you can fix it," Sarai said.

That single sentence was enough to catch Dana's attention. "What? How?" Dana asked.

"Remember how the queen gave up her throne so I could take it?" Sarai asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Adol?" Dana asked.

"Well, it would seem that you can abdicate your position as the Goddess of Evolution. Well, for a time, at least," Sarai said.

"What?" Dana asked. "I can just give up being a goddess?"

"Well, what you can do is set someone in charge while you assume a mortal body and go down to Earth," Sarai explained. "Once your time is up, though, you will have to come back and resume your duties as the Goddess of Evolution. But by then Adol will likely be close to passing anyway, and since you chose him to be the Warden of the Humans, he can join us here."

"I can be with Adol?" Dana asked, stunned.

Sarai grinned. "Yes, you can. Since you're the Goddess of Evolution, you need to keep an eye on the dominant species, and assuming a mortal body for a lifetime would let you get an up close and personal view. At least, that's what I told Maia."

"The Earth Goddess approved of this, too?" Dana asked.

Sarai nodded. "All we need is someone to take charge here for a bit. And I think I know just the person."

Sarai turned slightly to reveal a tall woman with a long green ponytail behind her. "OLGA!" Dana exclaimed before running into her best friend's arms. "I've missed you so, so much!"

Olga returned the hug and whispered "I missed you, too, Dana. I understand you need me to cover for you? Some things never change, it seems."

Dana let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Olga."

Olga shook her head. "Don't be sorry. After everything you've been through, you deserve this. I'll keep everything under control here, don't worry. You go live a happy and wonderful life with this man."

"Thank you, Olga," Dana said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Ahem," Sarai coughed. "There are a few more things I should tell you, Dana. When you go down to Earth, you will assume the form of the current dominant species. You won't be an Eternian or a Goddess, but rather a human."

Dana looked at Sarai. "So, I won't be able to use Essence?" she asked.

Sarai shook her head. "You'll also be considerably weaker than you were as an Eternian. Luckily, though, since you're already so short and look like a human, your appearance won't need to change."

"That's not very nice," Dana said lightheartedly.

Sarai grinned. "Are you okay with this? You'll still be strong for a human woman, but you won't have the same Eternian strength you did before. It might take some time to get used to it."

Dana nodded. "If it means seeing Adol, then I'll do whatever it takes!"

* * *

Adol and Dogi had fallen back into silence. Dogi wanted to help, but he had no idea how. Adol, on the other hand, was trying to think of some way to see Dana again. He wanted to see her again more than anything. As they walked through the forest, each lost in his own thoughts, Adol heard some groaning.

"What was that?" Adol asked.

"Huh?" was Dogi's reply.

They heard it again, this time louder.

"Sounds like someone's hurt!" Dogi called out.

Adol quickly pushed his thoughts aside to focus on finding and helping that person. That was one thing he hadn't lost yet – his ability to focus when someone needed help.

Adol and Dogi bolted towards the sound of the groaning. After a short sprint they saw a girl with blue hair lying on the ground. Adol's heart skipped a beat. "Dana?" he whispered.

He immediately shook his head. He'd met other girls with blue hair before, and Dana was a goddess now. She wouldn't be here in a random forest.

Adol and Dogi approached the woman on the ground, ready to offer whatever help they could. As they got closer Adol noticed that this woman was dressed like Dana, and even sounded like Dana. But that wasn't possible.

Dogi kneeled down to check on the woman. "I think she collapsed from exhaustion, Adol," Dogi called out. He picked her up gently. "I think we should take her to your cabin to rest."

Adol nodded in agreement and together the two of them set off towards Adol's cabin. The woman stirred a few times, but otherwise remained unconscious. Her hair covered her face, so Adol couldn't get a good look at her, but everything about her reminded him of Dana. He hoped she would get better soon and be on her way.

* * *

Dana woke up to find herself in a strange bed, inside a strange cabin. What? The last thing she remembered was preparing to go to Earth to live life as a human. Is this where she wound up? She remembered asking Sarai to place her somewhere near Adol, so she could find him as soon as possible. She quickly sat up. Too quickly, in fact. She immediately felt her head spin.

"Whoa, settle down there!" came a familiar voice. "We found you collapsed in the woods, so take it easy!"

"Dogi?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" came the reply. "You know me?"

"Dogi, it is you!" Dana exclaimed.

"Uh, have we met before?" Dogi asked.

Right, he didn't have his memories of her restored. "I'm Dana, Dana Iclucia."

Silence. Dana turned her head, slowly so it didn't start spinning again, towards the voice. There she saw a very large, very muscular man staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Y-you're Dana?" Dogi stuttered. "I thought you became a goddess or something."

"I did, but I came back to see Adol," Dana said. "Where is he?"

Dogi shook his head. "He said you reminded him too much of, well, you, I guess, so he went outside to clear his head."

Dana tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled underneath her and she collapsed. Dogi rushed to her side. "Hey, careful! You need to slow down!"

"Please, can you take me to Adol?" Dana asked.

* * *

Adol had found a nice tree that he decided needed to be murdered. The physical strain of swinging his sword felt good, and it helped distract his thoughts from Dana. He had just finished a combo when he heard Dogi call out to him.

"Hey, Adol, you gotta come check this out!"

Adol sighed and sheathed his sword. He turned towards his best friend and saw that Dogi was helping the girl they had found walk over to him. He was about to turn away, but then he saw her eyes.

Those eyes belonged to Dana.

"Dana?" he asked.

"Adol!" she replied.

It was Dana!

Adol immediately ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Dana, I've missed you so, so much!" Adol whispered to her.

"I missed you too, Adol," Dana replied. "I've thought of you ever single day since we parted."

"Me too," Adol replied.

He then did what he wished he had done when he last saw her. He lifted her face and kissed her.


End file.
